The invention relates to dolls or other toys, such as plush animals, representing living creatures which can emit sounds, these toys being designated in the following by the word "dolls" in the interest of simplification and without being limiting.
It is directed more particularly, among these dolls, to those which are equipped with a "voice" or sub-assembly supplied by an electric battery and adapted to emit sounds such as those accompanying a baby's tears.
The dolls concerned generally comprise an electrical switch accessible from the outside of the doll and mounted in the electrical lead which connects the battery to the voice: closing and opening this switch has the effect of actuating the emission and the arrest respectively of the sounds.
In an improved doll of the type indicated, it has already been proposed to servo-couple the actuation of the above described switch to the variation in intensity of infra-red rays received by a cell sensitive to such radiation and mounted on the doll.
However the cell concerned was then designed and arranged so that the proximity of a heat source triggered the voice of the doll instead of stopping it.
In other words, the doll concerned started to cry as if it was burning or as if it was too hot when an intense heat source came near to it.
The object sought by the present invention is totally different since the latter no longer proposes to trigger crying or tears, but on the contrary to cause them to cease.
More generally the purpose of the present invention is to render such, the dolls concerned, that they are more attractive than those at present known for children who play with them in the sense that the cessation of the tears of these dolls can be controlled automatically by one of the natural gestures performed by these children in order to console their dolls, said gesture consisting for the child of kissing or fondling the head of the doll, particularly on the cheek or on the forehead.